


Prompts #2

by Omazun



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Just some humor, brotherly jokes, just bonding between the four, literally 4 lines from each and then it ends, quick write-quick read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omazun/pseuds/Omazun
Summary: Prompt Two: The brothers hate it when they are grouped together as such. They preferred being mentioned by their names. Not by "The Turtles" or "Those Turtle Brothers". If they were human, they'd hate being referred to as "The Quadruplets", etc. They made themselves very different from one another as kids for a reason.





	Prompts #2

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A Collection Of Prompts that are updated randomly.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles franchise.
> 
> Notes: Basically, just shortened and recycled oneshot ideas I have that are getting reused and refurbished to be put to use; aka, shorter short stories that are based on head canons/self-beliefs about the show. This is a bit of humor since all I write is dark, angsty vomit.

"These damn frog brothers! Always poking there green, ugly mugs where they don't belong!" A Purple Dragon growled, trying desperately to get at least one hit on the fast, purple banded one.

Don smirked playfully, "Technically, we're red-ear slider _turtles_ , not frogs. How many brain cells do you need to see that?" He then performed a quick spin, using his bo to slide the feet from under the meathead, efficiently and quickly taking him down.

"Yeah, frogs can't do this!" Mikey laughed, going into his shell mid-flip. He popped out seconds before he hit the ground behind his opponent and backhanded the PD with his chucks a flying.

Raph gave a huff as he knocked out two PDs with a one-two kind of punch before glowering down at them, "An' how do ya know we're brothas?" He then chuckled at the mock offended cries of "hey!" and "I thought you loved me?" from his two younger brothers.

"It's probably the resemblance." Leo grinned, roundhouse-kicking the last standing PD before observing the alley way filled with beat or unconscious PDs. His brothers mirrored his smile as the four locked eyes.

"Definitely the resemblance." They all said in sync. Mikey laughed and high-fived Don who was chuckling, whilst Raph groaned and Leo shook his head, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all really short stuff because it's just lil' ole' me turning headcanons into moments. They are fun to write though ;)  
> Also, first hand at comedy in a while. Hope it's somewhat okay?


End file.
